I'll always be here for you
by Amelia Charlston
Summary: Karkat is having some self issues and Sollux comes to find him, only to comfort him. Very short fic, but it's cute. This is my first fic on here, so I hope tis isn't that bad.


Translucent red tears streamed down flushed red cheeks, a great sob choking its way past Karkat's mouth. One of his small hands slapped to his face, just over that mouth.

God dammit, why was he such a fucking grub sometimes? When everything became overwhelming, he would hide from everyone else and fucking cry it all out until he felt exuasted.

Karkat pulled his short legs up to his chest, stiffling his cries by biting his pant leg. His eyes squeezing shut tightly.

It's not like anyone would hear him, even if he wanted them to. He wasn't important. He was just a mutant, a failure from the very start. There was no way he could redeem himself for his sin. God did he hate his blood.

Softly, the door to Karkat's hive opened, suripticious foot steps glided across the room as the door shut with no sound.

Sollux searched the room for his short angry friend with duel colored eyes. It had been a few hours after the little guy had ran out of the room and locked himself fom everyone like he did sometimes. Really, it kind of made the psiioniic worried.

As much of a prick and an asshole Karkat could be, he was still a good leader. And a good friend, but it would take a lot for Sollux to admit that to the mutant.

A loud sob errupted Sollux's ears from the other room, his eyes growing slightly wide. Was someone crying?

The Gemini rushed to the sound, his stomach twisted at the sobbing mess of Karkat Vantas before him. Rarely had he ever seen him cry, well, the romcoms don't exactly count for anything seeing how he always sobbed at the end of one of those stupid films.

"KK?" Sollux called softly.

The Cancer's head whipped up in shock. He rubbed his swollen and puffy eyes furiously, glaring at the mustard blood.

"What the fuck are you doing here, asshole?! Are you so fucking stupid that you can't see I want to be left alone?!" He shouted.

Sollux would have shouted some sort of insult, but he just couldn't.

"Well, you went off and left uth after one of your uthual epithodeth, tho I came to check up on you," Sollux explained, kneeling in front of the Cancer.

"I don't need your fucking fake pity! I get it enough as it is, okay? You and ever asshole don't actually mean a fucking thing," Karkat whimpered, hiding his face in his arms.

Sollux put his hands on the mutant bloods arms, pulling them away from Karkat's face. He bit his lip as he wiped Karkat's red tears off his cheeks.

"I'm not giving you fake pity, KK. Tho, why the fuck are you crying in the firtht plathe?" He asked, slight irritation in his voice.

"Why do you want to fucking know? I thought you would be the last person to ask me that."

"I'm not a complete athhole like you, you know. I actually thow that I care about you, unlike motht of thothe other thits," the Gemini spat, holding his tongue.

Confusion flooded Karkat's scarlet red eyes. God did Sollux always adore that color on him.

"Well? What'th wrong?" Sollux pryed again, leaning a little closer to Karkat's flushed face.

"I-I...fuck, it's stupid," The Cancer said softly, looking straight at Sollux's mismatched eyes.

"I'm right here, tho tell me. I'm not going until you tell me."

Karkat squirmed slightly, taking a deep breath. His uneven teeth chewed at his bttom lip nervously.

"I-It's about my fucking blood, okay? I-I'm such a fucking faliure becasue of it! No one fucking cares about a mutant blood like me, and I can't do anythin right. I'm always such a fuckass to everyone around me, and I just..and I get so over whelmed that I fucking run away like the little shit that I am and just fucking cry about it sometimes. Gog, don't even look at me, I'm such a fucking freak!" Karkat blurted, averting his red eyes.

A small chuckle accidently left Sollux's lips as he raised a hand to Karkat's cheek.

"You're tho thtupid thometimeth, you now that? Do you honethtly think I fucking care about your blood color, KK?" He asked.

Before Karkat could retort something back, the Psiioniic, pulled him into his arms, holding him tightly. Since the Cancer was so small compared to the Gemini, he curled against him. And with no complaint, Karkat clung onto Sollux, letting out more deep sobbing his his chest.

Sollux ran a hand in Karkat's hair, pulling him closer.

"I've got you. I'm here for you."

After Karkat's sobs died down to hiccups, Sollux lifted the nubby horned troll's chin up to face him.

"KK, you know I care about you, a lot, right?" He asked softly.

The mutant blood gave a soft nod, sniffling quietly.

And before he knew it himself, Sollux closed the gap between him and Karkat. Pressing his lips to Karkat's sweetly.

Karkat froze up, but quickly responded and pressed back.

Sollux pulled away, giving Karkat a loving smile.

"KK, I pity you tho hard," he chuckled, kissing Karkat again.

"Fuck, I've wanted to hear you say that so bad," Karkat admitted, hiding his blush.

Sollux kissed at Karkat's cheeks and smiled.

"I've wanted to thay that for a while."

Karkat blushed and rested his head against Sollux's chest. Sollux ran his hand in the smaller trolls hair,

"I'll alwayth be here for you, KK. Alwayth."


End file.
